KazzIhuria Gem'Borne
Talents and Skills *As growing up the Human is used to Camping a lot traverling selling his wares the boy is skilled not only in mechincal engneering but also Biological Engineering he would use what ever he had to finish what work needed to be done. Having a frail body the boy still packed a punch growing up alone he was bullied as a child before cming across a fighting club joining it learning how to box and how to grappel right fast and nimble is what helps him get though life. The boy was not a big cooker from making money selling wares he had also brought his meals tho he had always made he own "Special kind of drinks" From magical wiskey to dead shot rum he also used this to make a living,With all that his known for a large bomb building company back before small civil riots intowns due to old kings and queens making ife unfair for those who had it hard enough to live.always working with cogs and screws tho if he didnt use those he was picking the locks on doors so he knew how to open them when the time was right. Weapons *The male carrys a small flintlock pistol in his vest along with having a rifle he takes on long trips along with close qurtars combat he uses a pair or custom built gem'ed shock iron knuckles the gem's can be switched out tho he trys to work on his weapons as much as he can improving them as much as he can, His guns use other types of ammo's verying from lead to metal coated and other types of tips for them tho thanks to magical engineering he had been able to craft bullets ones that can cause large poisones gas to cover up a room or one's to cut out all electronics and even for a last resort shoot out exploivse rounds along with all these weapons incase of a life or death situation he also carrys a double barrel shotgun tho built to break down buildings the ammo he makes for this it is known to take forever to build, And at last bombs from things that go boom to things that leave creaters in the earth its self. Combat Skills and Abilities *With his pistol he has known to a dead shot with it tho against armored oppents the pistol and rifle he uses are only just able to get though and even then don't hurt that much. Skilled with the fist fighting his known for being in a bad pub brawel in his time for a 20 year old he had done a ot of good and bad things. And once again thanks to coal and sulfer with a mixed combo of Chemical work his known to be quite deadly at times Education and Intelligence He had a good school education and thanks to being shown tools and growing up around black smiths they all chipped in and sent him to a royal school tho not fitting in well with the other students he made his way up the ladder Goals As a child he wanted to show every one humans elf's demons angel's even gods that we are all one together if we work with each other then we can get further in this world rather then kill each other he wishes for peace to help those who needed help and dreams to be the best with a wrench. Personality If you caught him selling his wares on the streets he would smile brightly and do all he could to make a bit of gold tho behind the curtains his a dark person geting close to him is a god thing he will open up and be that male you had seen selling wares on the street tho he hates being ranked by creatures of the night when a demon or vampire makes fun of him for being human or makes fun of a elf he would in a second snap and defend his honnor showing them how storng someone can be if they put there mind to it. Weaknesses As a Human there pretty basic no magic no magical spells to stop them from being harmed from those spells.As fast and as much as he packs a punch to humans he could go for hours brawling tho elf's demons and strangly another creature they always do more hurt to him. Beliefs He does not follow a god he belives that we are here because dstiny put us here Appearance Black hair and always classy dressed black hair like he deepest parts of the sea a bandage on his nose from behing broken due to his hard crash into the waters of the sea. Relationships Background Growing up he was a lone child adopted by the black smith distric they showed him plenty of things such as how to forge iron and even a sneaky thing like picking locks after he was old enough to start school they all threw in there life savings to help him get futher in life he promised to help all those who needed it just as those did to him not much is known besides being a sales man and pub boxing not until now tho. Category:Characters